What to Do When the Heat Goes Out?
by Rika and Suzuki
Summary: COMPLETE!When Yami and Yugi are stuck in cabin in the middle of a snowstorm, and the heat goes out, they have to find a way to create their own! YY Yaoi! Lemon! Written by Rika.
1. The Heat Blows

Author's Ramblings: I got the inspiration for this story by staring at my cold feet. It's kind of funny.  
  
Star: You can say that.  
  
Rika: Your not helping Star...  
  
Star: I don't care.  
  
Rika: Just do the disclaimer!  
  
Star: *sticks out tongue* fine! Rika doesn't own YGO or anything else animeish or movieish that might show up in here. They all belong to there appoint owners.  
  
Rika: *points to the owners*  
  
********************************************  
  
What to Do When the Heat Goes Out??  
  
********************************************  
  
"Yugi? While your up, will you turn up the heat?" Yami asked, snuggling deeper into the down blanket.  
  
"Sure!" Yugi said brightly, trying to forget how cold he was. He walked over to the thermostat and looked at the thermometer. It was below zero. Six degrees below zero to be exact. He pushed the thermostat up and heard a bang. The heater had blown.  
  
"Yugi? Are you ok?" Yami's voice wafted into the back room. There was something in it that made Yugi's knees feel like water.  
  
"Yea." He replied a little shakily. "I think the heater blew."  
  
"Aww.that's too bad." Yami said seductively. "Come sit down with me Yugi."  
  
Yugi gulped. He wasn't sure if he could even keep standing, never mind walk all the way back to the couch where Yami was sitting. "I'll be there in a minute." He said weakly.  
  
Yami grinned. He knew Yugi was a little nervous, his light's thin body, his full lips. His toned chest, muscles strained from the cold just turned him on beyond belief. Yami also knew that it would be very easy to freeze unless he could figure out a way to keep them both warm, and there was only one way he could think of. It was time to have some fun.  
  
******************************************************  
  
I know I'm wrong, but I need help! This is the best way to express my wild desires for my crushes (all boys). If you don't like yaoi, don't read this story! Lemon in the next chapter unless I'm too lazy or nervous to do it.  
  
~Rika~ 


	2. Yami Makes His Move

Ok . . .I finally gathered enough courage to start on this. Please don't laugh. This will be only my second time doing a lemon.  
  
Star: She's actually quite good at lemons; she's just better at thinking of them than writing them.  
  
Rika: Go away . . . *blushing uncontrollably *  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own it, but I really want it . . .  
  
Warning: LEMON!!! MALE X MALE SEX!! Don't like, don't read!!  
  
*************************************************************  
  
What to Do When the Heat Goes Out??  
  
*************************************************************  
  
As the day went on, Yami started to tease Yugi more and more. There were some points where Yugi's legs wound just give out from under him and he would fall to the ground in the back room they shared. Yami knew that Yugi was starting to give way. It would be a fun evening.  
  
As Yugi sat down and snuggled up next to Yami, desperate to get warm he could feel just how cold his aibou's body was. He was shivering uncontrollably next to Yami.  
  
"Yugi." Yami said quietly. "Are you ok?"  
  
"Yea. I'm just really cold. I'm kinda tired too." Yugi answered, yawning loudly.  
  
"Take a nap then!"  
  
So Yugi closed his eyes and in a matter of minutes, he was asleep. Yami carefully pulled him up into his lap and cradled him in an attempt to get him warm. After a while, Yami couldn't take it anymore. He slowly picked Yugi up and carried him into the back bedroom, where he laid him down and slowly pressed him own lips to his.  
  
It was like an explosion. Yugi's eyes snapped open and looked wildly around. Slowly though, they closed again in pleasure as Yami ran his hands up and down Yugi's chest. Yami smiled as he lifted Yugi shirt up and finally managed to remove it. After this he had to pull away from the kiss to get air.  
  
Yugi looked up at Yami with curious eyes. They had changed from their usual amethyst to a dark violet. Yami could see the lust in his eyes and knew that his own eyes must be darkening too.  
  
He wanted Yugi . . .  
  
More than anything . . .  
  
He wanted to take him . . .  
  
Now . . .  
  
Yami covered Yugi's mouth with his own again and forced his tongue into his koi's mouth, examining every inch of it.  
  
Slowly, he worked his mouth down Yugi's neck, nipping, suckling, and kissing till it was red. Then he moved down to his chest, making abstract patterns with his tongue.  
  
Yugi was in a state of ecstasy. He could barely breathe as he moaned and twisted in Yami's hands.  
  
Yugi wanted Yami too . . .  
  
And he wanted him now . . .  
  
It was time to take control . . .  
  
****************************************************************  
  
CLIFFIE!!!  
  
Sorry. I know I'm cruel, but I'll write another chapter really quick. I stopped cause I ran out of ideas!!! WAAAA!!!!!  
  
Star: . . .pathetic . . .  
  
Rika: Am not!  
  
Ja'ne!  
  
~Rika~ 


	3. The Lemons Arrive

Rika: My best friend Alina wrote this chapter, so I think we should give her a big round of applause!!  
  
Star: *claps*  
  
Rika: Now to the lemons!!!  
  
Star: YGO does not belong to us, it belongs to someone else. I warn you now. This chapter contains major lemon.  
  
Rika: YEAH!!!  
  
Star: . . .ok. . .like I was saying. If you don't like it, don't read it. That is all.  
  
Rika: You are dismissed to read the story!  
  
************************************  
  
What to Do When the Heat Goes Out??  
  
************************************  
  
Yugi couldn't control his lust, his need for Yami any longer. He pushed the older boy off, and pinned him down. He reached down to the bottom of Yami's shirt, pulling it off, and giving Yami little kisses.  
  
Yami was taken completely by surprise. He laid under Yugi, prone for a mintue, before his mind cuaght on. By then, he found his shirt beside Yugi's on the floor, and the "innocent" hikari working on the dark ones pants. A smile playing his lips, he chuckled softly, sitting up slightly, and reaching for Yugi's belt.  
  
In a matter of minutes, both boys were in nothing but their boxers, and both considerably warmer. Yugi was sucking on Yami's neck now, Yami trying to figure out how to get Yugi back into the submissive. His attention was quickly diverted, when Yugi removed the Dark Magician boxers he had been wearing, and the still cold air hit his arousal full blast.  
  
The cold air surprised him, and he started to go limp, but Yugi wouldn't have that. He quickly took Yami in, deep-throating him. Yami bucked his hips, his back arching. This was almost too much for the Pharaoh, as he screamed Yugi's name out to the cold storm outside. 'Dear Ra! How could Yugi be so good?! He's supposed to be innocent!' Yami cried to his mind.  
  
Yugi pulled away from Yami, removing his own boxers. He stared into Yami's eyes, the dark violet changing yet again, to a deep navy blue. He climbed over his darkness, kissing him passionately, his tongue darting, swimming in Yami's sweet mouth. Yami returned the kiss, his own tongue dancing with Yugi's. Yugi pulled away, and reached down, seperating Yami's thighs lovingly. His gaze never left Yami's dark crimson eyes, as he slowly licked his fingers, and stuck them, one at a time, into Yami's entrance, stretching him.  
  
Yami looked up at Yugi, surprise evident in his face. He had never been taken before. Not even as Pharaoh. He had always been dominant, and now, the one he'd least expected was going to make him his!  
  
A loud bang was heard from the front of the cabin, and they looked up, surprised..  
  
*******************************************************  
  
Sorry! Another cliffie!! Please tell me and Alina what you think of this story!!  
  
Star: Yea. She's giving Rika lemon lessons. It's funny to watch.  
  
Alina: *walks in* Heylowz!!  
  
Yami: *sighs* Everyone likes seeing me and Yugi do each other!! WHY???  
  
Rika & Alina: Because it's just so cute!!!  
  
Star: *sighs* That's it. Shows over. Bye everyone!!  
  
~Rika~ 


	4. The Foot of a Genius

Rika: Unless something goes terribly wrong, this will most likely be the last chapter. I'm working on finishing all my stories now. It's kind of hard.  
  
Star: Do us a favor and tell us what you think of them. That would take the stress off of her a lot.  
  
Rika: Star. I'm not stressed.  
  
Star: *reassuringly* of course you aren't.  
  
Rika: Am too!! All well. Don't own YGO. If I did, it would NOT be on KidsWb.  
  
Star: We're also warning you that this chapter isn't very long!!  
  
**********************************************************  
  
What to Do When the Heat Goes Out??  
  
**********************************************************  
  
Previously.  
  
Yami looked up at Yugi, surprise evident in his face. He had never been taken before. Not even as Pharaoh. He had always been dominant, and now, the one he'd least expected was going to make him his!  
  
A loud bang was heard from the front of the cabin, and they looked up, surprised.  
  
********************************************************  
  
They both heard a slow, whirring sound. Yugi slowly got up, despite the wanton moans from Yami and looked to see what it was.  
  
The heater was back on. Yami got up too, and looked at Yugi.  
  
"That was weird."  
  
Yugi looked stunned. He looked questioningly at Yami. "What do we do?" he asked his darker side.  
  
"Do you want to move back to the couch, or go back to bed?"  
  
Yugi thought a moment, with the heater on, it would get awfully warm doing what they were, suddenly an idea sprung into his head.  
  
"Go lay back down Yami. I'll be right there." Yami did as he was told, only to hear a loud clunk and see Yugi walk in, limping slightly. Yami smiled as they got back to the more important matter of lovemaking.  
  
~Fin~  
  
****************************************************************  
  
Rika: All done!!  
  
Star: It turned out pretty good for you first really fluffy pic.  
  
Rika: Why thank you Star. That was very nice of you to say!  
  
Star: What can I say? You're my aibou!  
  
Rika: *blushes *  
  
Star: We'll talk to you later people! Please review  
  
Rika: *nods head vigorously *  
  
~Rika~ 


End file.
